


The Scene Revolution - bands group chat -

by CaelanIsAFreak



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, Group chat, Humor, I suck at writing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Scene Kids, honestly idk, i mean i guess its sort of funny, idk - Freeform, pls dont hate me, suicide squad i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelanIsAFreak/pseuds/CaelanIsAFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group chat based on an actual group chat that I am in</p><p>I honestly do not know</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scene Revolution - bands group chat -

I kind of sort of accidentally wrote this today in work based on a conversation I had which resulted in an accidental scene kid uprising among my friends… so uh… this is very weird but I hope you enjoy it.  
Assuming anyone is even reading this… 

 

meme fucker: guys  
meme fucker: guYS  
meme fucker: GUYS  
meme fucker: I will literally spam you all with shrek gifs if u don't answer me  
Jishwa Dun: didn't you do that like three days ago?  
Tishwa Joseph: wasn't that the day when he spammed us with his collection of rare pepes?  
Jishwa Dun: so when did he spam us with shrek gifs? was it last Tuesday?  
Tishwa Joseph: yeah it was after he sent us all his nudes but before he sent us the enire script of bee movie one line at a time.  
meme fucker: ...  
meme fucker: anyways  
meme fucker: you know how Suicide Squad comes out tomorrow?  
Tishwa Joseph: you literally haven't shut up about this for weeks u heathen  
Jishwa Dun: AAAAAAAAYYYYYYY  
Tishwa Joseph: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY  
meme fucker: shut up  
meme fucker: but anyway  
meme fucker: its totally gonna bring back scene culture  
meme fucker: and I am hyped af  
meme fucker: The Scene Renaissance  
Patrick Tree: didn't you literally just have this conversation with me?  
Patrick Tree: like less than two minutes ago  
meme fucker: yes but then u were mean to me  
Patrick Tree: because you told me were going to change your damn name to Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX  
meme fucker: oh yeah  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: I am prepared for the return of scene kids now  
The Gay Way: Pete what the fuck are you doing?  
The Gay Way: Why am I dating you?  
The Gay Way: what is wrong with you?  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: ThIs Is ThE rEaL mE mIkEy  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: ItS nOt A pHaSe MoM  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: R u BeInG a HaTeR  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: CuZ rEmEmBeR hAtErZ mAkE mE FaMoUs  
Beebo: literally kill yourself  
Ryro: this chat was going crazy and it distracted him from making out  
Ryro: Pete u cockblock  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: Ur JuSt JeAlOuS tHaT mY bF fUcKs Me AnD UrZ dOeSnT  
The Gay Way: I am never having sex with you again  
The Gay Way: I am not fucking a scene kid no thank you  
The Gayer Way: Ooh a new thing to do to annoy Mikey with  
The Gayer Way: OOOOHHH  
xXx_Th3_G4y3r_W4y_xXx: I lov3 ann0y1ng u m01k3y  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: nah  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: who uses a 4 as an a  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: u fake  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: u poser  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: ill stick up my middle finger at you  
xXx_Th3_G4y3r_W4y_xXx: okay calm down Pete Darkness Dementia Raven Way  
xXx_Th3_G4y3r_w4y_xXx: I needed a number in way so I had to use a 4  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: THERES AN APOSTRAPHE IN DARK'NESS U UNCULTURED SWINE  
xXx_Th3_G4y3r_W4y_xXx: jeez sorry I forgot you wrote My Immortal  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: okay I mean true  
Fork Oreo: okay whats going on in this fucking chat right now  
The Gay Way: a clusterfuck tbh  
Fork Oreo: ooh but an annoy mikey clusterfuck  
The Gay Way: please don't  
f0rk_XD_0re0: pl3as3 d0nt what m1k3y?  
The Gay Way: I hate you all  
Ryro: don't worry Mikey I hate them too  
Ryro: fucking cockblocks  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: sup Ryan  
Ryro: that's it  
Ryro: we are done  
Ryro: you are so dumped  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: you say while youre still lying on me  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: in my bed  
Ryro: fuck off u scene kid  
Ryro: go listen to blood on the dance floor  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: okay  
Ryro: .....  
Ryro I regret opening my mouth  
Ryro: hes actually listening to some shitty song by them  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: r u hatin on BOTDF  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: BOTDF were there for me when no one was  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: Dahvie Vanity is so inspirational  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: this song actually saved my life  
Gayscarf: ooh what song?  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: looking hot dangerous  
Baratwat: omg that's like my favourite song  
Gayscarf: WHAT WHAT  
Baratwat: WHAT WHAT  
Gayscarf: THROW IT UP THROW IT UP  
Baratwat: JUST DONT GIVE A FUCK  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: WHAT WHAT  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX WHAT WHAT  
Baratwat: THROW IT UP THROW IT UP  
Gayscarf: JUST DONT GIVE A FUCK  
The Gay Way: OKAY U GUYS HAVE GOT TO STOP RIGHT NOW  
Tishwa Joseph: yeah this whole scene kid thing is getting taken too far  
Jishwa Dun: I agree with my best fren thank u best fren  
xXx_Th3_G4y3r_W4y_xXx: but we just want you guys to know about our JET BLACK DIAMOND HAIR  
f0rk_XD_0re0: PEOPLE STARE I DONT CARE  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: WANT A TASTE SURE ILL SHARE  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: GOTTA BE BIG ILL TAKE YOU THERE  
Gayscarf: GLAMMED UP  
Baratwat: FABULOUS  
Gayscarf: LOOKING HOT  
Baratwat: DANGEROUS  
xXx_Th3_G4y3r_W4y_xXx: IM VICIOUS  
f0rk_XD_0re0: DELICIOUS  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: I GOT YOU FUCKING  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: LIKE ITS FITNESS  
The Gay Way: are you all quite done now?  
Ryro: please stop tormenting us  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: RAWR  
Ryro: brendon I will kick you out of this bed  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: but DX  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: rawr means I love you in dinosaur  
Jishwa Dun: okay you need to stop  
Jishwa Dun: like right now  
Tishwa Joseph: wait one question  
Tishwa Joseph: why the frick do you guys know all the words to that song?  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: duh  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: bc BOTDF saved my life  
Ryro: okay that's it  
Ryro: brendon where are you going?  
Ryro: babe wtf  
Ryro: I just kicked himout of bed and he walked out and has literally got in his car  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: im going to hot topic  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: gonna buy all the rainbow bracelets and neon skinny jeans  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: whos coming with me?  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: omg pick me up right now hot topic is my life  
f0rk_XD_0re0: me and gee will meet you there  
Gayscarf: I mean as much as me and jack want to we're kind of busy  
Baratwat: and by that he means I have my dick in his ass  
ryro; WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING ON THE CHAT WHILE FUCKING!?  
Tishwa Joseph: my poor innocent lil eyes  
Jishwa Dun: Ty my bean I shall protect you from these sinners  
Xx_th3j0k3rsb1tch_xX: sinning more like winning aaayy  
Ryro: literally go join your wee scene kid friends wanking over legwarmers in hot topic k bye  
x_B_3_3_B_0_x: how did you know that was exactly what we are doing?  
Jishwa Dun: this chat is literally hell  
Ryro: okay I think they've all gone  
Tishwa Joseph: no more scene kids  
Tishwa Joseph: no more people doing the do while talking to us  
Tishwa Joseph: no more sinning  
Tishwa Joseph: HALLELUJAH  
Ryro: guys literally where has Patrick gone  
Patrick Tree: is it safe to come out now?  
Jishwa Dun: don't worry Patrick the scene kid revolution is over  
The Gay Way: the fucking scene revolution  
The Gay Way: why is my boyfriend like this?


End file.
